The fright stuff
by the invader teen14
Summary: In the spirit of Halloween, I have decided to make a three-shot series for Halloween! Thriller, Howleen, Twyla, Brocko and Lothar each take turns scaring each other with scary stories while Frankie and her friends listen in! These are filled with laughs, horror and... Candy! Read to find out what happens in... The Fright Stuff!


InvaderTeen14 presents…

The Fright stuff!

Synopsis: In the hilarious three-shot of a parody of Treehouse of horror, Frankie and her friends are out trick or treating when they suddenly come across Thriller, Howleen, Twyla, Brocko and Lothar telling each other scary stories and the stories with bring you laughs… But until they bring you fear!

* * *

><p>Halloween, the most mysterious of all holidays, a night of mischief and merriment and a night of things that go bump, people dress up in costumes to get candy and have fun while monsters celebrate this holiday as if it were Christmas to them, ever since Frankie and her friends brought peace between humans and the school and since Thriller and Frankie saved New Salem from a mutated Dr. Duck-Head, there has been big respect for the MFF (Monster Freedom Fighters) but that doesn't mean everyone can't prank each other on this particular holiday… Just as long as everyone kept explosives and paint away from Jake and Holt that is. While everyone else was doing their own thing, a few teenage monster ghouls in particular were busy getting free candy…<p>

* * *

><p>Frankie Stein, Clawdeen Wolf, Draculaura, Cleo De Nile, Lagoona Blue, Abbey Bominable and Ghoulia yelps, recently recovering from the events of Dr. Duck-Head's destruction plan and the events of Freaky Fusion, had begun to trick or treat in the human and monster part of New Salem and pretty soon Strangeville. As they went from house to house, their level of candy increased, Thriller was the one who showed them the wonders of delicious candy as if it were the food of Jebus… <em>Mmm<em>… _Candy_… Huh? Oh, sorry, kind of got entranced by candy there. But back to our story, even with a large amount of candy, the seven still needed to take a break since they were all carrying the candy in a massive bag!

"Let's take a break here" Frankie said as she and her friends took a seat next to a treehouse in Frankie's backyard.

"Look at all of these sweet sweets!" Draculaura said as she dug into the bag and pulled out a candy bar.

"Uh, uh, uh! Wait until we fill the bag!" Lagoona said, Draculaura nodded and placed the candy back in the bag.

"Hey Frankie, where's Thriller?" Cleo asked.

"He said he was going to be some of the others tonight" Frankie said "my best guess is that he's with Vampiress and Jake".

"Or he could be in treehouse" Abbey said as she pointed to the window of the treehouse, the seven girls looked up to the window and heard voices from inside the treehouse, surprisingly, they were the voices of Thriller, Howleen, Twyla, Brocko and Lothar, the other ghouls looked at Frankie as she smiled shyly and shrugged.

"I am trying to let him hang out with kids his own age" Frankie said.

"Fair enough" Cleo said.

"Hush! I'm trying to listen!" Clawdeen said as the seven listened in on the story, in the treehouse, the five teenagers sat around a lamp while Lothar told a story, however, in his attempt to scare them, he was actually boring them.

* * *

><p>"So the police chief said, get out of the house! We've traced the call from inside!" Lothar said as he was finishing the story "but by that time, it was too late! End of story!"<p>

"Boring!" Thriller said, Lothar looked at him with a disappointed look on his face "sorry dude, but I've heard the story even before I became the Thriller!"

"And I suppose you can better Thrill?" Howleen asked as she smirked at him, Thriller gave a smug grin at her and nodded.

"Oh I see what's happening" Thriller said as he got up and looked at his friends "I got an idea! We can have a scary story contest! The one who can come up with the most terrifying story gets a chaos stone!"

"How would you get a chaos stone?" Twyla asked, Thriller smirked and pulled out a blue chaos stone from his pocket and presented it to everyone, Twyla smiled and nodded her head "well played".

"So it's agreed, who's the first victim?" Brocko asked as he crossed his arms and looked at the other four "besides Lothar, who tells the lamest stories!"

"Hey!" Lothar shouted.

"I'll go first! Thriller said "since I am the bomb at telling stories!"

"I like to see that" Howleen said as she and Twyla giggled at his remark, Thriller looked at the nonexistent audience as a played the sad note when someone makes fun of you, Thriller then turned back to his friends while outside on the ground, Frankie and her friends listened in on the story.

"Let's get going! Those candy bars aren't going to eat themselves!" Cleo said.

"Hang on, let's just listen to the story first and then we'll go" Frankie said.

"Yeah, I kind of want to hear what happens!" Draculaura said and the other ghouls began to agree, Cleo sighed with annoyance and crossed her arms.

"Fine" Cleo said.

"So Thriller? What's the story called?" Brocko asked, Thriller gave his signature smug smile and began.

"It's called… Dead house!" Thriller said….

* * *

><p>Dead house….<p>

* * *

><p>In a friendly looking neighborhood was a line of friendly houses with friendly people and monsters with friendly smiles and friendly waves… Glob, I am sounding so stupid right now… But at the center of this neighborhood was an old house, a really old house, the paint was worn away with a brown and black color, the windows had holes in them from possible baseballs going through them, the roof and its shingles had fallen off and the door wide opened as Thriller and Frankie carried in boxes with the moving team. That's right, Thriller and his friends had decided to move into a house! Well actually, it was just Thriller, Frankie, Jake, Vampiress, Jackson, Clawdeen, Draculaura, Clawd and Fists who decided to move in together. Everyone else who had heard about the house either ran away screaming or just moved to Mexico, basically they were the only ones that moved into the house.<p>

"I still can't believe that we got this place real cheap!" Thriller said as he placed a box onto a table "I don't understand why no one else wanted to move in with us!"

"Are you sure you asked everyone we know?" Frankie asked.

"Yeah! Cleo, Deuce, Ghoulia and the rest said they didn't want to move in!" Thriller said as he opened his box and pulled out a lamp and set it down "Manny and Iris ran for the hills when I asked them!"

"Maybe they all knew about this house's history" one of the movers said as he walked towards Thriller and opened his hand, Thriller assumed he knew what he meant, reached into his pocket and pulled out a quarter before dropping it into the movers hand, the mover looked at the quarter and then at Thriller in disgust. Thriller only smiled at the mover while he turned around and walked away "I'm so glad this place has a curse on it" he said as he walked away.

"What was that?" Thriller asked.

"Well now that we're all moved in" Vampiress began as she turned to her friends "I should go and prepare dinner!"

"Something vegetarian please!" Draculaura said as Vampiress walked to the kitchen, Thriller and Frankie began to dig into a Box and pulled out a few magazines before tossing them directly onto the shelves of a bookshelf, Clawd and Jackson began to put away old pictures and Jake and Clawdeen once again wrestled to see who would get control of the TV remote when suddenly, a loud shriek made everyone run into the kitchen.

"Vamp! What's wrong?" Thriller asked as he ran up to the side of his girlfriend, Vampiress had a look of unspeakable horror on her face and she was pointing to the wall.

"L-L-L-Look!" she shrieked as she covered her eyes, everyone looked to see green ooze dripping down the wall.

"Oh my ghoul! What is that stuff?" Clawdeen asked, Jackson walks towards the wall and used his finger to wipe a sample of goo before tasting it.

"It seems to be a mixture of pure evil and dangerous consequences" Jackson said.

"In English please!" Jake said.

"It's supernatural ooze" Jackson said as he turned to his friends.

"Supernatural ooze, eh? Sounds cool!" Thriller said "maybe Spectra decided to move in with us!"

"Not likely, she wouldn't even think about coming here!" Clawd said "she said she would rather run for president instead of being here!"

"Then what else could it be?" Frankie asked as she walked up to the wall and swiped a piece of goo with her fingers.

"Whatever it is, it stinks!" Vampiress said as she pinched her nose, everyone else began to pinch their noses too while Jake began to enjoy the aroma.

"Smells like the toxic air back on Northia!" he said joyfully.

* * *

><p>The sounds of the large house were empty with dead silence as everyone moved their things to their rooms, Thriller was busy carrying a large box to his room if there was still one available, he suddenly saw an open door and smiled.<p>

"Dib's!" he said as he busted right through the door and entered the room and quickly began to put his stuff into the places he wanted them to be when he suddenly heard the door slam, he turned to see Fists standing where the door was once opened with his punching bag behind hid back "hey Fists, what's up buddy?"

"Out of my room" Fists said as he slammed his punching bag on the bed, Thriller crossed his arms and shook his head.

"Sorry dude, but I called it first!" Thriller said.

"And now I'm calling it" Fists said as he faced Thriller "out of here now before I pulverize you!"

"And just how are you going to do that?" Thriller asked with a smug look, Fists just grinned and cracked his knuckles, Thriller's face suddenly dropped into fear.

* * *

><p>Frankie and Clawdeen walked down the hallway with a box in their hands when they suddenly heard the sound of yelling and screaming and they quickly ran to the commotion of the fight, they finally came to a opened door to see Fists holding Thriller in a head lock.<p>

"Seriously?" Frankie asked.

"Apparently so" Clawdeen said, suddenly, a shrill scream broke the air and everyone ran downstairs to see Jake being held in the air and choked by an unseen force.

"Help me!" Jake said as he tried to break free.

"Hang on little buddy!" Thriller said as he jumped up into the air and did a twirl spin on the unseen force, although nothing was hit, Jake fell to the ground… Flat on his face.

"I'm okay…" Jake said.

"What the heck is going on here?" Clawd asked "first there's ooze in the kitchen and now Jake was attacked by some unseen force! We need to get out of here!"

"Why would we do that?" Thriller asked.

"He has a good point Thriller!" Draculaura "if this keeps up, we'll all permanently die!"

"Oh come on guys! There's nothing in this place!" Thriller said "this place is perfect to live and it was everyone's loss to not be here!"

"Thriller! Nothing here is worth staying here if we got it for a few hundred dollars" Vampiress said.

"I'm not talking about a few hundred dollars, I'm talking about how we got this place for free and-" Thriller was suddenly thrown into the air and thrown back down on the ground, he groaned from the pain and looked back at his friends "how's about we all sleep on it?"

"Good enough" Jackson said.

* * *

><p>It was late in the night as everyone stirred in their sleep, the dead silence added to the eerie home as the moon shone a deep grayish blue through the windows of the house, in the bedrooms of the monsters, a deep voice called out to them.<p>

"Jake, Jake… Kill them Jake… They all must die…."

"Are you my conscious?" Jake asked as he got up from his bed.

"What? Um… Sure" the "conscious" said, Jake started to walk towards his dresser and opened a drawer to reveal a series of Northian knives before picking one out and proceeded to the door.

* * *

><p>"Clawdeen… Clawdeen… The butcher knife Clawdeen" the voice said as Clawdeen grabbed a butcher knife from under her pillow…<p>

* * *

><p>In the kitchen, a silhouette of a hand moved its way towards a series of knives before choosing a knife.<p>

* * *

><p>"They're all against me… They all must die!" Draculaura said as she grabbed an axe and walked down the hallway, she suddenly saw Thriller with a gun, Vampiress with a hammer, Clawd with a rope, Fists with a piece of glass, Jackson with a larger knife and Jake and Clawdeen with their weapons. Draculaura smirked and followed her friends.<p>

* * *

><p>In the kitchen, Frankie raised her knife and sliced her sandwich in half when she heard the sound of feet going around in a circle, she looked out of the doorway of the kitchen to see her friends going around in a circle towards each other with their weapons in their hands.<p>

"Die! Die! Everybody die!" the voice said with malice, the weapons were raised and loaded as the group of monsters gave wicked laughs and raised their weapons towards each other.

"Everybody stop!" Frankie shouted, everyone suddenly snapped out of it and looked at their weapons before apologizing to each other "look at all of you! You've become absolute monsters!"

"Oh the irony!" Jake said.

"Maybe we need to get out of this place as soon as possible!" Clawdeen said.

"No way! I'm not letting some spirit boss us around!" Thriller said before looking at the ceiling "listen here ghost! My name is Thriller the werewolf and I'm not going to let you boss me and my friends around! So get out of our house before-"

"Before what?" the voice asked "what are you going to do about it? You're just a teenager and I'm an ancient spirit who holds the most terrifying grave of the most terrifying person in the world!"

"Well bring him on!" Clawd said as he waved his fists in the air.

"Very well then…" the voice said before dying out, the house grew silent afterwards.

"I like to see who this terrifying guy is!" Thriller said "maybe it's just Hitler or the queen of France!" there was a sudden whoosh of air from the windows as everyone felt the cold air hit them, then there was the sound of a low moan and everyone slowly turned to see…

"Hey, what's up all?" Justin Bieber asked as he made the peace sign.

"AAAAAHHHH!" everyone screamed as they ran out of the house and onto the street, never to return to the house again…

* * *

><p>End of part 1…<p> 


End file.
